All I need
by Mrs.LinaCullen
Summary: A short song fic about Jacob and Bella based on Mat Kearney's song All I need...I usually don't like this pairing I'm all team Edward but..couldn't help myself...enjoy and Review!


**_A/N: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Mat Kearney I hope you enjoy it...I usually don't like Bella and Jacob but I heard this song and had to do it._**

_Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight_

_ I woke up this morning to a blood red sky_

_ They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights_

_We're on the run I can see it in your eyes_

_If nothing is safe then I don't understand_

He was driving faster than he ever had in his whole life, he knew he had to get to her before it was too late police be damned if they wanted to pull him over and arrest him they would have to do it when he got to his destination.

He had loved her for as long as he could remember , they had been so close until she was taken from him when they were mere children, he never thought he would see her again at least not for good until gossip spread through the town. Chief Swans daughter was returning home to Forks. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her much like the situation he was in now. And when he finally saw her his heart stopped she could not possibly be the same Bella he use to make mud pies with, for this stranger was far to beautiful he stopped outside the truck and stood there for a moment .

" Jake…." A flush reached her cheeks and he realized it was her. They had been through so much together, she loved him this much he knew, but she loved someone else more. They always knew it was possible he would come back so they held onto what limited time the might have. Until he knew he no longer had that time.

_You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man_

_One more day and it's all slipping with the sand_

_You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand_

_The back of my hand_

It was pouring now he shouldn't be driving the way he was, it was unsafe but he couldn't slow down, he was almost there he could see her street. He could see her truck engine going humming in the pouring rain in front of her house. The door was open he noticed when he got out of his truck not bothering to shut the door. He was soaked in moments. He watched her pull her heavy duffel bag down the walk she was soaked and in a hurry.

_Guess we both know we're in over our heads_

_We got nowhere to go and no home that's left_

_The water is rising on a river turning red_

_It all might be OK or we might be dead_

_If everything we've got is slipping awayI meant what I said when I said until my dying day_

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me_

_Maybe it's all gone black but you're allI see_

_You're all I see_

" Bella….Bella please wait, Don't leave me like this we can make it work…." She whipped her head around her hair flying in a wet curtain she hadn't even noticed him. Panic set on her face and she pulled her bag harder. He was standing in front of her stopping her movements.

" Bella please stop just talk to me…Your all I have I can't loose you."

_The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm_

_Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm_

_Grab your bags and a picture of where we me_

_All that we'll leave behind and all that's leftIf everything we've got is blowing away_

_We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day_

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me_

_Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need_

_You're all I need_

She stopped all movement for a moment and dropped her hands to her side. She couldn't look at him or she would break. They had been through so much and she did love him, he was there when everyone else seemed to abandon her, He was her constant.

" Jacob, we can't do this I've made up my mind please just let it me. Don't make me leave like this. Don't make me leave us like this Jacob I can't .

He had to make her see how much she meant to him. He couldn't accept no. Not this time not after what he had done to her to leave her so broken to make her think she was never good enough, not when she was too good for him.

" Bella I love you…I thought you loved me too….Please don't go we could be happy we could live our lives together Bella normal…with kids and everything…Can't you picture it Bella? Can't you picture them?"

And if all we've got, is what no one can break,I know I love you, if that's all we can take,the tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,I know I love you, if that's all we can take.

She was crying now he watched her chest heave . She cried because she could picture a life with him, she could picture their kids running and the beach in la push, but he meant more to her then Jacob, he was who she was meant to be with.

" Jacob I do love you…but I love him more please don't make me resent you. You'll always be my best friend and part of my heart will always be yours, Edward and no one else can change that. You've got to let me go Jacob."

She was gripping the side of his face, their foreheads were pressed against each other he could feel her breath coming out in small puffs against his neck. He didn't know if he would do this, and then he saw him. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree soaked like the two of them. He expected him to be smug but he didn't he looked heartbroken for him.

" Bella I could accept you not loving me as much as him. That would be enough for me. Please don't leave me."

He cradled her head in h is arms he was crying now he didn't care if it was a sign of weakness. He needed to make her understand. She slowly unfolded his arms from around her and held him at a arms reach. She brushed the black down away from his forehead and smiled. Placing her hands at either side of his face she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. He didn't move he knew it was not a kiss of any other sort it was a kiss to say goodbye.

" It wont be enough for me Jacob , and I wont do that to you I couldn't. I have to go I love you Jacob Black never forget that ever. You will find someone who loves you with every fiber in their body and I'll know I made the right choice, but I have to do this please Jacob. If you love me you will let me go."

And that's all it took because he did love her and he could never deny her something she needed to do. He dropped her hands from this side of his hands taking them in either of his and squeezing before letting go and pushing off. He walked towards the truck the short distance seemed like miles. He watched him move from his perch against the tree and gather her into his arms. His heart broke as he watched her tuck her head into his shoulder hiding her face from him. He turned inside the door way of his truck and watched him address him with a nod. A nod of respect.

_A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground_

_We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down_

_The TV's playing it all out of town_

_We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown_

He put the truck in reverse and watched her look at him one more time. He smiled because he knew it would break her to see him in such despair. He smiled because he loved her and he wouldn't be the one to place that hurt upon her again. He looked over his shoulder to make the trip down the road he couldn't look at her anymore. Then he heard it..

" Jacob… wait!!"

When he looked up he saw him nod and walk away. When he looked up he saw her running down the drive at him, he jumped out of the truck not caring if it was still moving. She jumped into his arms. His eyes stung with tears as he looked down the path to see him standing there with a nod and a brilliant smile before walking away for good.

" Jacob, I couldn't….I know I love you…_Your all I need_."


End file.
